East Germany
|image1=East_Germany.png |full_name=German Democratic Republic |common_name=East Germany |motto=Workers of the world, unite! |languages=German |demonym=East German |ideology=Communism |currency=East German mark |capital=East Berlin |head_of_state=Egon Krenz }} For five decades, Germany has been divided between the democratic West Germany and the communist . Although the SED has ruled for five decades, the popularity of the SED, and Communism itself, is waning. More and more East Germans are even beginning to align themselves with National Socialism. Will the SED be able to maintain their control over the German Democratic Republic, or will the German Social Reich Party and its leader Klaus Armstroff be able to seize power? History was established in 1949, after the Soviet Union ended its occupation of eastern Germany. maintained ties with the USSR and was essentially a puppet state. For fifty years, Germany was divided between the capitalist west and communist east. However, despite the East German Socialist Unity Party's totalitarian grip on the East German government, many East Germans began to change their worldview in the 1990s. While Communism remains the dominant ideology, the German Social Reich Party has increased in popularity. Information Generic The German Democratic Republic is a communist nation in Central Europe. It is bordered by West Germany in the west, Czechoslovakia in the south, Poland in the east, and the Baltic Sea in the north. Starting Values and Ideas is a member of the Warsaw Pact and is a puppet state of the Soviet Union at the start date. starts out with 48% Stability and has Small-Scale Conscription, Restricted Exports, and Civilian-Oriented Industry. starts with the following ideas: * Ministerium für Staatssicherheit (+0.30% Administrative Power gain, +0.03% daily Communist support) * Anti-Fascist Protection Barrier (-2% Stability, +1 monthly population) Parties * Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands(SED): Communist. Led by Egon Krenz. (70% popularity) * Deutsche Soziale Reichspartei(DSRP): Fascist. Led by Klaus Armstroff. (20% popularity) * Christlich-Demokratische Union Deutschlands(CDU): Conservative. Led by Lothar de Maizière. (2% popularity) * Liberal-Demokratische Partei Deutschlands(LDPD): Liberal. Led by Rainer Ortleb. (1% popularity) * Demokratische Bauernpartei Deutschlands(DBD): Socialist. Led by Bernd Riexinger. (1% popularity) * Demokratische Aufbruch(DA): Progressive. Led by Thomas Welz. (1% popularity) National Focus Arbeiterwirtschaft (Industrial Line) * The first line of the East German focus tree focuses on the construction of Industrial Complexes, Army Factories and Dockyards. * If goes down the "Militarized Economy" branch, which is mutually exclusive with the "Civilian Economy" branch, will receive 7 Army Factories, 2 Dockyards, and 4 Industrial Complexes. * If chooses the "Civilian Economy" branch, they will receive 8 Industrial Complexes, 2 Dockyards, and 3 Army Factories. Fourteenth Party Congress (Political Line) * The second line of the East German focus tree focuses on politics and ideology. * There are two mutually exclusive branches within this line; "Status Quo" and "Widerstand". * The "Status Quo" branch causes to remain a communist state. Picking this route will improve the Stasi and gives 1 Land Fort through the "Raise the Wall" focus. * The "Widerstand" line allows to overthrow the communist government. It contains two mutually exclusive branches that allow to decide the "rallying cry" of the anti-communist movement; "Wir sind das Volk!" and "Deutschland Erwache!" * The former branch allows to become democratic. It leads to Poland, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Romania, and Bulgaria becoming democratic and West Germany unifying with . * The latter branch allows to become fascist. It leads to the neo-Nazis executing a coup d'etat and demanding western Poland, Kaliningrad, and Memel. Reform the NVA (Military Line) * The third line of the East German focus tree focuses on improving the military of . * There are three branches in this line; "Improve the Landstreitkräfte", "Improve the Volksmarine", and "Improve the Luftstreitkräfte". * The three branches of this line grant improvements to 's army, navy, and air force, respectively. Category:Countries Category:Important Countries Category:Europe